


Beep Beep

by Javriska



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, I'm warning you, Jackson is a firefighter, Jaebum is a nurse, M/M, i still have a lot to write, markjinson, the others i still don't know, this can be a rollercoaster, this might be confusing?, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javriska/pseuds/Javriska
Summary: Where Jaebum is a nurse, and thinks that he has a normal life...Until he meets that boy...Does he ?//This is the translation of one fanfic of mine, so it might get a while to update





	Beep Beep

You could say that Im Jaebum was a normal person, he did common things –that normal people do- Like for example, he started his day waking up with his cat Nora besides him, then he would prepare something to eat and would feed his cat –because, let’s be sincere, he cares more about Nora than him- to brush his teeth after that and get ready to go to work.

 

When he was younger he thought that live alone was easy, that it was like the movies show, be happy, go from party to party, invite your friends over and get home by the hour you want. But no, after his Grandmother kicked him out because he told her that he was homosexual he didn’t have other option, his parents were okay with that, but they lived so far away from the Capital, so he had to conform with an small apartment –is not that he wanted a big room, he was okay in there-.

 

He had to assume that he had some neighbors a little bit… strange, even though they were the most wonderful person you could find in the world –at least for him- because they accepted him the first day he was there, and they helped him to convince the owner of bringing a cat for his department, he swore that she wouldn’t make troubles, just sometimes his precious Nora would go to his neighbors rooms.

 

The funniest thing was that almost all his neighbors were like Jaebum, all of them liked boys, that fact made him feel less intimidated to tell them that he also liked boys. Even though, they **did** have someone to be with; After a month’s living there he discovered that the little one of them, Yugyeom finally had the guts to declare his love for Bambam, the Thailand boy from the apartments, Wich made everyone happy because, Bambam was actually head over heels for the tall boy, but he wasn’t the type of “give the first step”.

 

It was a surprise too –not much really- the day they knew that the older of them all –most know as Mark, or Hyung, like you wish- was about of breaking up with his boyfriends of 2 years Jinyoung –who was catalogued as the “mom” of them-  since that both felt something for certain boy who had moved from China. Their dilemma has lasted like two weeks –the most long and tense according to the maknaes- where they didn’t talk to each other, but you still could see the way they looked at each other from far away when the other one wasn’t looking and didn’t notice. Until both decided to declare to the Chinese who was oblivious to the entire situation –like with Bambam, everyone called him by his nickname, Jackson- but, no one was expecting that, this boy was going to say that he liked them both and that he didn’t care to have a relationship of three. What led to a next day where Mark was talking again with Jinyoung, like the boyfriends they were for years, just that now Jackson was with them, and that made everything look more cute and happy, although carried too that Bambam asked some questions about how they did **that** and things like that. And yes, how you are expecting, Jinyoung punched him, while Mark was choking on his tea and Jackson laughed –until today, Bambam is waiting for the answer to that question- .

 

And that, yes, made Jaebum the only one single –because he is not lonely, remember that he has Nora- although is not like he have the time to be with someone in a relationship, because his work and his personal studies didn’t allow him to have someone to take care of, give love and someone to spent the most of free time with. Asides, he didn’t thought that he needed someone like that in his life, not for the moment –maybe it was because he still haven’t met the right person for him- He would prefer to have more cats and take care of them than have someone who would demand him most part of his time and someone who would get angry every time he didn’t answer his phone because he was busy working.

 

Because Jaebum was working most part of his time, since he needed to make money for his living and take care of his beloved Nora. Even if he just had 23 years, he was a mature person that had clear that he was an adult and he was one with responsibilities and duties.

 

Until one day he saw **him** , anyone would say that it was just an ordinary boy, but for Jaebum wasn’t, it was something else. He never knew how to describe it, but the first time que saw him something woke up in Jaebum –for him it was like seeing a lot of mini Nora’s being cute- something that made him believe again in all those love tales and all the stories that your parents told you when you were younger.

 

But Jaebum being… well, him, he didn’t know what to do to know more of that boy, due that he couldn’t, not because he was shy, maybe he was a little, but it wasn’t for that. It was because of his job, he couldn’t just go and get close to him, it wasn’t ethical, so he had to watch him from far away –without being creepy or strange- just sometimes he would get a little closer to see that face that could woke up the butterflies in his stomach.

 

His friends saw that something was strange with Jaebum, but no one wanted to ask him, they thought that maybe the lack of sleep was making him bad, or maybe he was thinking that he wanted other cat, even they thought that he was in drugs or something, but any of them asked him.

 

For Jaebum everything was normal, he was eating properly, he was taking care of his cat, he had fun with his friends, and he talked with his colleagues, completely a normal person with a normal and routine life. It would be really if it wasn’t for that boy, who had his hair dyed –despite his roots- , that he had a little mole under the eye and another in his neck, and that he sometimes was with –at least he thought it was- his family and friends.

 

It has been a moth, and Jaebum couldn’t take it anymore, seeing him every day was staring to hurt him, the main reason was because he didn’t even know his name, so, seeing the clock, making sure that no one was around in the corridors, he got close in the boy’s room and he sat at the feet of his bed and he saw him for a minutes and sighed gloomily.

 

_“Why a boy like you has to be in a place like this?”_ was what he asked Jaebum to himself while he was touching with so much care the hand of the boy on the stretcher, feeling it warm even if the hand was really cold, and, like he didn’t wanted to get uncovered, he got up from the stretcher and he got close to the patient’s details.

 

**_“Choi Youngjae,_ **

**_21 years_ **

**_has brain damage,_ **

**_treat with severe care”_ **

 

That was the second time Jaebum sighed in the night while he prepared to leave the room, _“Such a cute face and name for someone who is in coma…”_ was all he said when he was leaving the room, without noticing the little movement in the patient’s hand.

 

And like that was how Jaebum night shift ended, he got to his house, fed his cat and went to sleep some hours thinking that he was the most stupid male-nurse for falling for a patient in coma.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance if this is messy??  
> English is not my first language and i don't even have a beta :'D   
> But I Hope you like it!!   
> Tell me your thoughts!   
> Du-bai~


End file.
